


Sweet moment

by ShainaCobra



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShainaCobra/pseuds/ShainaCobra
Summary: Shun/Shaina; un moment doux à partager
Kudos: 2





	Sweet moment

**Je poste aujourd'hui un premier essai, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Si seulement les personnages pouvaient m'appartenir ...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le printemps japonais était particulièrement doux et ensoleillé. Après toutes les batailles que le Sanctuaire avait connues un peu partout dans le monde, un peu de tranquillité n'était pas un luxe, et permettait à tout le monde de panser ses blessures. La reconstruction des bâtiments allait bon train, et le sanctuaire se réorganisait petit à petit. Une fois les travaux lancés et les traités de paix signés entre les différents Dieux, la présence de la déesse n'était plus aussi nécessaire.

Aussi Saori et ses amis étaient rentrés au Japon pour fuir la chaleur étouffante de la Grèce. Officiellement Saori devait régler quelques affaires de sa fondation, et Seiya avait décidé de consacrer son temps entre les enfants de l'orphelinat et ses amis. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il appréciait particulièrement les parties de foot, surtout quand il pouvait utiliser sa rapidité et ses réflexes pour dribbler Hyoga et Ikki et marquer un but. Personne ne le lui aurait avoué, mais tout le monde savait qu'il trichait un peu en utilisant son cosmos pour gagner; il semblait tellement heureux de profiter de la vie après avoir si souvent failli la perdre. Pourquoi saper son moral, d'autant plus qu'il faisait rire les enfants avec ses pitreries.

Les cinq garçons avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le centre commercial, de manger un hamburger et de se comporter comme tous les ados de leur âge (et aussi pour échapper à Tatsumi, qui semblai toujours les surveiller comme s'ils allaient faire les pires bêtises).

Pour Shun, qui aspirait également à une vie plus calme en adéquation avec son caractère posé, partager ces moments étaient un vrai régal, d'autant plus que son insaisissable frère avait décidé de leur montrer qu'il était toujours vivant. A la grande surprise de tous, Ikki avait débarqué il y a deux semaines au manoir Kido, et depuis il s'ingéniait à provoquer Seiya et Hyoga, Shiryu ne se laissant pas facilement hameçonner. Ikki le faisait d'autant plus volontiers que cela faisait rire son petit frère bien-aimé quand le cygne et le pégase, après s'être fait mousser par le phénix, se faisaient attraper et gronder à sa place par Tatsumi. Et après ça on s'étonne que le majordome faisait une fixette sur eux ...

Dans les moments les plus calmes, l'esprit de franche camaraderie reprenait le dessus, et ils décidaient de faire une virée ensemble, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui dans ce fameux centre commercial. Et c'est comme ça qu'après avoir déambulé dans les rues et s'être restaurés dans un fastfood, ils se sont retrouvés dans le parc de la ville pour une promenade digestive.

Le climat doux ne pouvait pas expliquer à lui seul l'affluence dans le parc ce jour-là. Certes, le weekend, le parc du centre-ville était envahi par les familles profitant de la nature avec leurs enfants, mais en général il était désert en semaine. Or pour une raison quelconque on aurait dit que tous les employés masculins des sociétés environnantes s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Piaillant dans leur costume de ville gris foncé ou noir, ils ressemblaient aux corbeaux de Jamian quand ils essayaient d'attirer l'attention pour mendier quelques morceaux de nourriture.

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun se demandaient ce qui se passait, quand ils découvrirent ce qui causait un tel émoi parmi leurs compatriotes. Dans une allée du parc, telle une touche de couleur chatoyante au milieu de tous ces costumes sombres, elle était assise sur un banc, dégustant une glace. De temps en temps elle léchait une goutte de glace fondue qui s'échappait le long du cornet, avant de happer une partie de la boule de crème vanille avec un réel plaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer d'attirer l'attention sur elle, car à la différence des silhouettes filiformes des jeunes filles asiatiques, les européennes avaient des formes généreuses qui ne passaient pas inaperçues aux regards des japonais. La robe de soie blanche, d'inspiration chinoise, avait un imprimé de minuscules fleurs de cerisier roses et bleues, agrémenté ça et là de feuilles vertes assorties à la couleur de ses cheveux. La coupe était ajustée, avec un col remontant, sans manches, et mettait en valeur le cou gracile, les seins pleins, la taille fine et les hanches larges; la robe se terminait à mi-hauteur des cuisses. Elle avait croisé une jambe sur l'autre, et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins noirs à talon haut; le tout rehaussait le galbe de ses jambes, d'autant plus que cette position faisait remonter la jupe plus que nécessaire. Tel le serpent de la tentation, l'amazone du cobra se prélassait au soleil. 

Intérieurement les cinq amis se mirent à rire en imaginant la réaction de ces soupirants si l'objet de leur convoitise se mettait à leur briser le crâne et à les électrocuter avec un _thunder claw_ bien senti ...

Tous connaissaient le caractère bien trempé de l'italienne, venue à la demande de Saori pour lui servir de garde du corps dans les endroits où les garçons ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner.

Shun avait fait la connaissance de Shaina au cours des nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient livrées. Mais tout ce qu'il savait de cette guerrière peu loquace se résumait à son art du combat, à sa pugnacité, et à sa manie de toujours vouloir servir de bouclier humain (surtout à Seiya). Une version féminine d'Ikki en somme, ce qui fit rire Shun quand il se rendit compte de la comparaison qu'il venait de faire. Ikki au moins n'était pas amoureux de lui, comme Shaina avec Seiya. Tout ça à cause d'une loi stupide. Comme si on pouvait obliger quelqu'un à tomber amoureux. Il eu une pensée inattendue pour June, elle aussi victime de cette loi, et il chassa d'un soupir le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit en se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il savait de l'amazone assise sur le banc.

Contrairement aux personnes qu'il côtoyait habituellement, elle avait un tempérament fougueux voire bagarreur. Mais il est vrai aussi que les amis de Shun ont été élevés au Japon, en Chine ou en Sibérie, d'où leur apparence plus retenue, pour ne pas dire glaciale en ce qui concerne le cygne. _Ah oui, maintenant que j'y pense, Seiya aussi a été élevé en Grèce, ce qui expliquerait son côté plus téméraire (voire carrément inconscient) que les autres_ , se dit Shun.

C'est peut-être pour ça que la spontanéité et l'arrogance de Shaina l'attiraient autant, car plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à la regarder quand elle avait le dos tourné, et ...

_Attends, quoi? Non mais, à quoi tu penses mon vieux?_

Shun était consterné par le tour que prenait ses pensées. D'accord, il n'était pas aveugle, Shaina était très sexy surtout sans son masque, mais tout de même, c'était un redoutable compagnon d'arme, et Shun ne voulait pas se faire tuer aussi stupidement. Même Milo hésitait à se frotter à l'amazone. De plus il avait entendu dire que Shaina était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et Shun était intiment convaincu que si Saori n'avait pas été la réincarnation d'Athéna il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait eu un «accident» ... Shun sortit de sa rêverie quand ses compagnons décidèrent qu'il valait mieux laisser le cobra tranquille et de rentrer au manoir, en prenant soin au passage de faire une photo de la scène et de l'envoyer à leurs amis chevaliers restés au sanctuaire.

Le soir, tout le monde se retrouva pour dîner. Ikki avait trouvé une nouvelle victime à harceler, Shaina ayant un merveilleux sens de la repartie. Hyoga et Seiya avaient eu le bon goût de se taire et de se fondre dans le décor, heureux pour une fois de ne pas servir de cible. Shun lui-même remerciait le ciel qu'Ikki ne le maternait pas comme d'habitude, trop occupé à se disputer avec l'amazone. Saori et Marin interrogeaient Shiryu du regard, se demandant quel épisode elles avaient raté, et pour une fois un Tatsumi satisfait ne disait rien, semblant ravi de voir le cobra clouer le bec du phénix et comptant les points. La soirée se passa dans un joyeux brouhaha, puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le manoir était tellement grand que chacun disposait de sa propre chambre avec salle de bains.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être préparé pour la nuit, Shun se glissa dans son lit douillet et son esprit recommença à vagabonder vers l'amazone, osant enfin s'avouer qu'elle le troublait. Il était incapable de dire à quel moment c'était arrivé, mais sa curiosité de départ envers Shaina s'était peu à peu transformée en béguin. Il était bien forcé de l'admettre à présent, vu la sensation de jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait vu tous ces hommes agglutinés autour d'elle dans le parc. Il ressentit de nouveau ce nœud à l'estomac, et soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que les dieux le punisse de façon aussi cruelle. De nouveau il pensa à June, pour qui il n'éprouvait qu'un amour fraternel, et se demanda avec remords si elle souffrait à cause de lui. Comme Shaina et elle, il était amoureux d'une personne qui aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il en était à ce stade de réflexion quand il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit quelqu'un s'introduire dans sa chambre. Les sens aiguisés au maximum, sans éclairer son cosmos, il chercha l'origine de cette «présence». Ne décelant rien, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se figea. Éclairée en contre-jour par la baie vitrée ouverte de la chambre, la silhouette d'une femme se tenait devant lui. Il la reconnut tout de suite pour avoir longuement observé les moindres détails de son corps. Shaina.

Il allait parler quand elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres charnues, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha du lit. Elle portait un déshabillé de satin ivoire, inattendu pour cette femme peu habituée aux concepts de coquetterie ou de féminité, et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour grimper dans le lit, il eut un superbe gros plan sur son décolleté profond.

\- Shaina, souffla-t-il ... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? ...

\- Shuuuut, tais-toi, sinon je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer ...

Elle se glissa sous les draps, et posa une main hésitante sur la poitrine de Shun.

Shun pria pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de la réaction quasi immédiate de son corps. L'inconfort qu'il sentait au niveau de son bas-ventre lui indiquait que son membre s'était mis au garde-à-vous, tirant sur le tissu de son boxer. Il baissa le regard et constata avec soulagement que le renflement était caché par les plis de la couverture.

Il insista:

\- Shaina, je pensais que Seiya et toi ...

\- Et moi je pensais que June et toi ...

\- Je ... non ... c'est une amie, même si ... tu sais, la loi sur les masques ...

\- Pareil pour moi avec Seiya. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour June, je lui ai parlé avant de venir au Japon.

\- Ah oui?...

\- Oui. Elle a compris, tout comme moi, qu'un masque n'a pas à nous imposer d'aimer ou de détester quelqu'un. Athéna l'a également compris et a décidé de moderniser certaines choses.

\- Mais pourquoi moi?

\- Tu plaisantes? Shun, ne sois pas si modeste. Pourquoi Hadès t'a choisi plutôt qu'un autre? Et pourquoi la constellation d'Andromède en particulier t'a pris sous sa protection? Parce que ton cœur pur ne voit que la bonté des gens, et ton sens du sacrifice fait que toi plus que quiconque pourrait comprendre ma façon d'être, m'accepter telle que je suis sans me juger, avec mes défauts et mes erreurs. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'oserais montrer mes défaillances, avec qui je me sens en confiance. Seiya est un cas à part, lui aussi est gentil et généreux, mais j'ai réalisé que sans la loi sur les masques mon attention ne se serait pas portée naturellement vers lui en premier. Shun, nous nous ressemblons plus qu'on pourrait le croire, et je vois en toi l'autre personne que j'aurais pu devenir si je n ' avais pas été modelée par Saga. Nous avons dû nous endurcir, faire taire notre bonté naturelle pour pouvoir survivre. Sauf qu'à la différence de toi, je n'ai pas eu de professeurs ou d'amis fidèles pour me montrer directement le bon chemin, pour m'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une force et non d'une faiblesse .. .

Elle se tut un instant puis poursuivit:

\- J'ai dû ravaler ma fierté et prendre mon courage à deux mains pour venir te trouver, mais je comprendrais si tu ...

Sa voix se brisa et elle se tut, laissant Shun déconcerté par ses aveux, découvrant une facette inattendue d'elle, plus vulnérable. Et il sut qu'il était perdu, totalement et définitivement amoureux de l'amazone.

Sans un mot, il leva le bras et son pouce vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Puis lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, sa main descendit le long de son cou pour se poser sur sa nuque et l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire, lovant son corps contre le sien, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Hypnotisés, ils se regardèrent longuement, ne fermant les paupières qu'au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, presque timide, avant de devenir de plus en plus profond.

Leurs soupirs se firent plus bruyants, leurs mains plus aventureuses, et leur corps commencèrent à se presser l'un contre l'autre. Shaina releva son déshabillé pour s'installer à califourchon sur Shun. Elle lui sourit un instant, avant de se pencher de nouveau pour reprendre ses lèvres tout en se frottant contre son bas-ventre. Elle eut un sourire victorieux quand elle sentit la dureté de son désir.

Shun décida alors de prendre le contrôle, et de lui montrer qu'il était aussi capable de lui infliger une douce torture, et d'une poussée de la hanche il bascula sur l'amazone pour la chevaucher.

Trop occupé à savourer les réactions qu'il provoquait chez sa compagne, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient presqu'au bord du lit, et son genou ne rencontra aucun support. Emporté par son élan, il bascula dans le vide, et tomba lourdement sur le sol, emmailloté dans le drap comme une momie. Dans sa chute il renversa la table de chevet et la lampe qui rebondirent sur le sol avec fracas.

Mortifié, Shun se débattait pour décoincer un bras et se relever quand il entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et quelqu'un actionna l'interrupteur.

\- Shun ça va tu n'es pas blessé?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Shun vit quatre paires de pieds nus devant lui puis rencontra le regard inquiet de ses amis. Seiya s'accroupit à côté de lui, et Ikki se pencha pour lui toucher le front.

\- Shun, tu as de la fièvre? Tu es tout rouge et tu transpires, demanda Ikki.

Shun essaya de se relever en se tortillant et regarda le lit, très embarrassé, mais Shaina avait disparu Dieu sait comment.

\- Euh non, c'est ... euh ... un cauchemar ... Hadès, tu comprends ... balbutia Shun.

L'excuse était pathétique mais elle fonctionna. Aussitôt Seiya et Ikki rivalisèrent d'imagination pour énumérer tout ce qu'ils feraient au Dieu des Enfers s'il se pointait de nouveau. Shiryu aida Shun à se désincarcérer du drap pendant que Hyoga redressait la table. Il venait à peine de replacer la lampe que Tatsumi débarquait dans la chambre en grondant à mi-voix:

\- Mais enfin ça ne va pas? Vous allez réveiller ces demoiselles avec tout ce chahut. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de regagner vos chambres et en silence!

Ikki s'assura que Shun allait bien, puis se dirigea vers la porte, tout en adressant au passage un regard menaçant au majordome. Seiya le suivit en regardant le plafond d'un air désolé, adressant silencieusement ses excuses aux filles qui dormaient à l'étage. Hyoga conseilla à Shun de se rendormir et sortit, suivi de Tatsumi. Shiryu aida Shun à se remettre au lit puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna, sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de lui souhaiter une «bonne nuit» en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, quelques portes claquèrent, puis se fut de nouveau le silence. Shun respira profondément, comme Shaka le lui avait enseigné, puis son rythme cardiaque se calma enfin. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon au regard fiévreux, aux joues rouges brûlantes, et il se demanda comment les autres ne s'étaient doutés de rien. Quoique Shiryu avait fait un sous-entendu ... Shun était mort de honte ...

Il but un verre d'eau et retourna se coucher. Au moment où, à peu près calmé, il fermait les yeux pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de vivre, il sentit la couverture se soulever et un léger courant d'air s'infiltrer dans son cou. Le matelas s'affaissa et un corps chaud se pressa contre son dos. Des ongles griffèrent légèrement la peau de sa hanche tandis que des doigts fins agrippaient l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Le souffle chaud de l'amazone caressa son oreille alors qu'elle lui murmurait avec son doux accent italien:

\- Et si nous reprenions là où on s'était arrêtés, _amore mio_ ?


End file.
